Nosotros y ellos
by refreshingbeverage
Summary: El equipo habla sobre los abusones de su infancia. SPOILERS: Episodios 9x14 y episodio 9x13. AU: Qué bueno que arrestaron a Olansky por robar los diamantes y a Sully por asesinar a Nevins ¿verdad?


Traducido por jicalazuxil y su betas, heros y Lady Minisa Bracken .

Gracias .

* * *

><p><strong>Nosotros y ellos<strong>

_No iba a olvidar tan fácilmente aquella imagen__. Podía __ver__lo tan clarament__e en su mente:__ Ryan,__ con __dos décadas o así __menos__, dulce y curioso. Sus conocidas manos acarician con cariño y estrechan contra su pecho su telescopio nuevo __que se halla __envuelto en sus brazos mientras __sube__ con su bicicleta por la calle de su escuela secundaria. Luego, en una enredada maraña, cae sobre el manillar, raspándose las rodillas mientras se golpea contra la acera. Hay un chasquido suave, casi inaudible, al romperse la lente y el telescopio__ –que ahora tiene grietas en la superficie pulida-__ lentamente rueda__, __fuera del alcance de Ryan__,__ y acaba en medio de la calle._

_¿Estás viendo las estrellas ahora, Wolfie?_

—¿Eric?

Unos ojos marrones se alzaron para ver a Calleigh sentada frente a la mesa en la sala de descanso. Estaba intentando mostrarse alegre a pesar de ostentar una nariz roja y unos ojos llorosos. Se sonó la nariz antes de hablarle otra vez.

—Te ves distraído. ¿Estás bien?

Eric sacudió la cabeza, tratando en vano de conseguir que la imagen dejara de aparecer en su cabeza. —Este... este caso nos está afectando a todos.

Ella asintió con empatía. —Lo sé. Los adolescentes son difíciles. Una vida tan corta, arrebatada demasiado pronto.

—No—suspiró él, no muy seguro de si debería sentir algún remordimiento por dejar de lado el punto de vista de Calleigh tan rápidamente—. Ella era una abusona. Una de las peores. Y... Ryan y yo nos pusimos a hablar de nuestras infancias.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, levantándose para coger otra botella de jugo de naranja de la máquina expendedora.—¿Le contaste cómo te solían llamar "Castro" y "Nadador"?

—No, su historia sobrepasó la mía desde el principio mismo. Intentar sacar algo de compasión de él hubiera sido ...—suspiró, tratando de pensar en la palabra correcta—. No hubiera estado bien.

Eric se sentó en el sofá, apagando la televisión cuando la historia de Blair apareció de nuevo. Cerró los ojos durante un largo rato antes de que una sonrisa le cogiera por sorpresa. Curiosidad y simpatía guiándolo más que nada, sacó su teléfono y empezó a buscar las tiendas científicas locales.

Walter entró justo cuando Calleigh terminaba la botella y la tiraba en la papelera de reciclaje.—¿Cómo llevas ese refriado, Calleigh?

—Creo que este es el peor día... tal vez no debería haber venido.

—¿Estás haciendo algún avance respecto a las armas de fuego que obtuvimos de Mala Noche la semana pasada?

—Tenía mucho por hacer, pero ahora sólo me quedan diez antes de terminar. Entonces me daré el lujo de ir a casa y echarme la siesta.

Walter tomó una Red Bull de la nevera antes de preguntarse en voz alta,—Si fuera por mí, dejaría que este caso se quedará sin resolver. ¿Eso me hace una mala persona?

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo—respondió Eric desde el sofá—. Creo que a todos nos gustaría eso.

Calleigh se sonó la nariz.—¿Te acosaron en la escuela, Walter?

—Por supuesto que sí—le respondió, sin levantar la vista de su vaso o el cuenco pequeño de M&M's sobre la mesa—. Era el... chico más grande en mi escuela primaria ...y en la secundaria. Los chicos de mi clase me llamaban Hipopótamo. En el almuerzo fingían proteger su comida de mí. Un día desenroscaron los tornillos de la silla en la que me sentaba en clase de historia, de modo que se rompió cuando me senté.

Calleigh parpadeó. —Oh, vaya.

Finalmente Walter alzó la vista.

—¿Alguna vez vosotros os las visteis con matones?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.—No. No así.

—Si no eras uno de nosotros, eras uno de ellos.

Eric se sentó recto, mirando a Calleigh. Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros.—Traté de evitarlo. Y nunca me burlé de nadie... al menos no era mi intención si alguna vez lo hice.

Walter intentó asentir con la cabeza comprensivamente.—¿Alguna vez Natalia fue acosada?

—Sólo por sus ex novios.

Los tres desviaron la mirada hacia Ryan cuando éste entró, frotándose la cara y sacudiendo la cabeza. Eric guardó su teléfono y rápidamente se acercó a él.—¿Qué tal lo llevas?

Ryan se encogió de hombros, de pie delante de la máquina expendedora, mientras miraba por encima la escasa selección de alimentos.

Eric se aseguró de que Walter y Calleigh estaban distraídos antes de acercárseles un poco más y suavemente apoyó la punta de los dedos en la parte baja de la espalda de Ryan. —Oye, no fue mi intención de reírme de ti. Lo que... lo que ese cabrón te hizo no estaba bien y si te hubiera conocido entonces te hubiera defendido.

—No tienes porqué disculparte.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor.

Eric frunció el ceño y retrajo su mano hacia atrás, mientras miraba con tristeza a su amigo. Ryan no le quitaba los ojos a la máquina expendedora mientras tecleaba los números con fuerza y caía una barra de Twix. No fue hasta que empezó a comer que se atrevió a mirar a Eric.

—La estoy tomando contigo, ¿verdad?—suspiró.

—Un poco.

—Estoy molesto... no tenía la intención de saltarte al cuello.

—Si te hace sentir mejor...

—Eric.

—Está bien.

Walter los miró.—¿Qué hay de vosotros dos? ¿Alguna vez habéis lidiado con abusones?

Eric se tensó mientras Ryan asintió con la cabeza.—Yo era el cerebrito—dijo con sencillez, lanzando una mirada hacia Eric antes de volver su atención a Walter y Calleigh—. Suele pasar.

Walter miró a Eric esperando su respuesta. El cubano se encogió de hombros. —En realidad, no. No en la escuela, al menos. Por lo general me soltado un montón de mierda porque soy ...

—No digas más—asintió Walter con una suave sonrisa de comprensión.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que Walter hablara de nuevo.—¿Creéis que Horatio lo fue?

—Yo creo que sí—asintió Eric con la cabeza—. Tuvo una niñez difícil... en general. Sería comprensible si lo fue... porqué ahora habla en nombre de las víctimas.

—Está teniendo dificultades para hablar en nombre de Blair—señaló Ryan.

Los ojos de Calleigh se abrieron.—Ella debe haber sido bastante mala si eso es cierto.

El laboratorio fuera de las paredes de la sala de descanso quedó en silencio y se oyeron pasos. Calleigh levantó la vista para ver a Rick Stetler patrullando el pasillo con un archivo en la mano. Los cuatro trataron de pasar desapercibidos tanto como les fue posible, pero transcurrieron sólo unos segundos antes de que él metiera la cabeza en la sala de descanso.

—¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Horatio?

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

—Yo... tengo que hablar de algo con él.

—No sabemos dónde está, Stetler—replicó Eric, levantando los ojos y sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Ah...—murmuró, sin hacer ningún amago de moverse.

Ryan se cruzó de brazos.—Y no está aquí, así que puedes dejar de buscar.

Stetler vaciló antes de asentir, golpeando ligeramente el marco de la puerta con la mano y dirigiéndose a la oficina vacía de Horatio.

Walter dejó escapar un suspiro.—¿Soy sólo yo, o ese tío realmente os cae mal?

Calleigh asintió con la cabeza.—Es de Asuntos Internos. Si no te ha investigado aún, lo hará. No es que alguna vez hayas hecho algo que lo justifique. Él sólo... Stetler y Horatio han estado luchando entre sí durante más de diez años. Todo comenzó cuando H consiguió el ascenso a teniente o algo así, realmente no lo sé y Horatio probablemente no quiere hablar de ello. ¿Sabíais que Stetler dijo una vez que mi testimonio del robo de mi propio coche era inexacto porque estaba "ebria"? En serio, ese tipo es un capullo.

—Intentó despedirme una vez—dijo Eric—, dijo que había comprado y fumado marihuana de algún sospechoso.

—A mí de verdad que me despidió y me arrestó—agregó Ryan—. Ten cuidado con él. Si te interroga, dale respuestas directas que no puedan tener una segunda interpretación.

—Joder...

Calleigh sonrió para sus adentros antes de comprar otro jugo de naranja.—¿Creéis que fue un matón?

Eric se echó a reír.—Joder, claro.

Ryan se encogió de hombros.—No sé si "matón" es la palabra. Chivato, tal vez.

—Pudo haber sido ambas a la vez—sugirió Walter—. Intimidarles para que hicieran algo malo, y luego delatarlos.

Ryan sonrió.—Lo cual es básicamente lo que hizo Blair. Me pregunto cuando le toca a Stetler su lapidación.

Calleigh tomó su jugo de naranja y se dirigió a la puerta.—Tengo que terminar el registro de las armas de fuego confiscadas la semana pasada, luego me voy a casa—se detuvo en la entrada, pensativa—. Sí, la verdad es que no me imagino a Stetler siendo acosado; sin embargo, lo siento por sus víctimas.

oOoOo

Horatio levantó la vista de sus archivos al bajar del ascensor, desanimado al no tener en sus manos una orden judicial. De pie, en su oficina de vidrio, en el extremo de la sala, estaba una figura familiar, alta y delgada. Suspirando, el teniente pelirrojo entró en su oficina.

—Rick—dijo con cierta brusquedad, captando su atención—. ¿Qué sucede?

El teniente de Asuntos Internos sacó rápidamente sus archivos.

—Necesito hablar contigo acerca de la semana pasada. Memmo Fiero. ¿Recuerdas?

Horatio asintió.

—Recuerdo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Tiene moratones en la cara, provenientes de una talla 11 de zapatos. Ahora, si te pregunto qué número de calzado usas, me dices...

—Fue el responsable del asesinato de mi esposa, Rick.

Suspirando, el moreno miró las paredes de cristal y sus ojos cayeron sobre el equipo de Horatio.

—Arriba.

—¿Arriba?

—Necesito hablar contigo acerca de esto a solas. ¿Arriba, en mi oficina, o afuera?

—Estamos solos aquí, Rick.

—No cuenta como "solos" si hay más de tres personas observándonos en todo momento. Y apuesto a que la mayoría de ellos saben leer labios.

Horatio le lanzó una mirada confusa antes de volverse para ver a la mitad del laboratorio mirándolos fijamente y quienes, ante la repentina mirada de Horatio voltearon la cabeza de inmediato para volver al trabajo. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, suspiró.

—Arriba. Hoy hace frío afuera.

Rick trató de mantener los ojos al frente e ignorar las miradas enfurecidas del laboratorio entero, mientras Horatio lo seguía a los ascensores, mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio cuando las puertas se cerraron y ascendieron a Asuntos Internos.

—Y bien...— comenzó—¿cómo va el caso?

Horatio frunció los labios y respiró hondo antes de contestar. —Nada extraordinario en ninguna dirección.

—Me han dicho que es una adolescente.

—Es difícil simpatizar con ella—respondió Horatio, poco antes de que las puertas se abrieran en Asuntos Internos.

Rick los llevó por los pasillos opacos a su oficina de la esquina. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Rick cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y dejó caer su archivo sobre el escritorio.

—Sólo quiero asegurarnos de que tenemos nuestras historias en orden—dijo, sentándose en el sofá en lugar de detrás de su escritorio.

Horatio esperó un momento antes de arriesgarse a creer que quizá Rick estaba siendo generoso.

—¿Sin grabadora de voz?

El más joven suspiró antes de dar a Horatio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te estoy dando un salvoconducto en ésta. Sólo di que sentías que estabas en peligro inmediato.

—Le atraje al barco y…

—Sólo di que estabas en peligro inmediato.

—Él estaba armado, pero yo…

—Horatio.

El pelirrojo dudó antes de ladear la cabeza y decir:

—Estaba en peligro inmediato.

—Bueno, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber por ahora. Estoy seguro de que no se le ocurrirá presentar cargos. Ni siquiera él tiene los huevos para hacerlo.

Horatio sólo asintió con la cabeza un momento antes de alzar la mirada al hombre más joven.

—¿Me puedo ir ahora?

—Si quieres volver al caso.

—No quiero. En realidad, no.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Buscando en los profundos ojos marrones de Rick, Horatio finalmente decidió que no haría demasiado daño si mantenía sus respuestas simples.

—Nuestra víctima, Blair; era una abusona... no... una torturadora.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

—Y es por eso que tú... erm... ¿alguna vez has sido acosado por un abusón?

Horatio arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo pregunté primero.

Horatio se mordió el labio pensativo.

—Tú me lo dices. Yo te lo digo. Puedo guardar un secreto si tú puedes.

Esto le valió una mirada de reojo.

—Eso tiene nada que hacer con tus tiempos como oficial aquí, no te preocupes por mí. No tengo absolutamente ninguna jurisdicción sobre lo que hiciste cuando estabas en Nueva York... y en la escuela primaria. Ni siquiera creo que estaba vivo en ese entonces.

Horatio sonrió.

—No soy tan viejo.

—¿Vas a contármelo?

El mayor suspiró antes de decidirse a tumbarse en el sofá junto a Rick.

—Soy un paliducho con el pelo ridículamente rojo, ¿qué te parece?

Rick le lanzó una sonrisa de complicidad antes de volver su atención a la onda suave del brillante pelo cobrizo.

—Creo que siempre he encontrado el pelo rojo muy atractivo—soltó de repente.

—Va a ser que eres el único.

—Eso no puede ser verdad. Sé que muchas mujeres te encuentran atractivo. Quiero decir, basta con ver cómo muchas se ofrecen para hacerte la cena.

Una vez más, Horatio arqueó una ceja y miró a Rick.

—Por supuesto—agregó Rick, sonrojándose—, lo que haces en casa no es realmente asunto del departamento, por lo que no es de mi…

—Exacto.

Los dos hombres se desplazaron ligeramente a los extremos opuestos del sofá. Horatio se aclaró la garganta.

—Así que... ¿lo fuiste?

—¿Fui qué?

—Acosado por un matón.

—Sí. Por supuesto que sí. Todo el mundo lo ha sido en algún momento por alguien.

Horatio asintió con la cabeza, esperando a que Rick continuara. El hombres más joven se quedó quieto antes de pararse y caminar hacia el pequeño dispensador de agua fría en la esquina y tomar una bebida.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?—preguntó el pelirrojo, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

—Depende de lo que sea.

Rick lo miró vacilante.

—Siempre y cuando no hayas hecho daño a nadie—corrigió el hombre de más edad.

—No es nada de eso.

El cónico vaso de papel fue estrujado hasta quedar reducido a una bola y tirado a la basura. Rick lentamente volvió a sentarse en su lado del sofá, miró a Horatio, y se volvió a levantar. Se retorcía las manos y caminaba de un lado a otro, de su escritorio hasta el dispensador de agua. Varias veces intentó sentarse en el borde de la mesa antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo rápidamente.

—Mira—suspiró Horatio, poniéndose de pie—, si es demasiado personal, no hace falta que me digas.

—Quiero decírtelo—dijo Rick rápidamente colocándose entre Horatio y la puerta—. Yo ... cuando yo tenía catorce años llegó un nuevo vecino a mi barrio. Era de mi edad y demasiado bajito para tratarse de un chico... tenía el pelo negro azabache y ojos azul eléctrico. Nathaniel.

Horatio asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a sentarse.

—Nathaniel... Nate... él y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Los dos estábamos en la orquesta, pero no participábamos en ningún deporte, así que teníamos, básicamente, el mismo horario. Él me ayudó con francés y yo le ayudaba con Historia. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos...

—Continúa.

Rick tragó saliva, poniéndose tenso.

—Más tarde ese otoño nos fuimos a un huerto. Su padre hacía sidra, por lo que coger una botella para nosotros no fue demasiado difícil para él. El huerto tenía un granero en el que nos colamos y nos sentamos en el pajar. Fue un día extraño... un miércoles o un jueves. De cualquier manera, nos habían devuelto nuestro primer examen de historia, las nota más altas de la clase, y queríamos celebrar.

—Bebimos un poco. Comenzamos a tontear, ya sabes cómo son los chicos. Entonces... estábamos... estábamos jugando a las luchas y cuando le inmovilicé...—Rick respiró hondo—Le besé.

Horatio se estremeció, pero sólo un poco. Un rubor ligero cruzó su pálidas mejillas cuando él agachó la cabeza.

—¿Y él te delató?

—No. Me devolvió el beso. Entonces... las cosas empezaron a moverse muy rápido. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para mantenerlo en el pajar, pero cuanto más tiempo estábamos juntos, más difícil era permanecer ocultos.

—¿Qué... sucedió?

—Crucé la línea. Estaba seguro de que estábamos solos en el vestuario cuando le robé un beso después de educación física. Supongo que alguien nos vio. O eso o bien alguien pensó que tal vez éramos un poco demasiado buenos amigos. De cualquier manera, un tal... Greg Hammel y su novia, Melissa, nos siguieran a Nate y a mí al granero. Y... a juzgar por la rapidez con la que se difundió la noticia... creo que me vieron perder mi virginidad.

Los hombros de Horatio se tensaron antes de que asintiera con la cabeza.

—Al día siguiente... no podía entrar a ninguna parte de la escuela sin ser amenazado, sin que se mofaran de mí, o me escupieran. Mis maestros no me podían mirar a los ojos. Me quitaron el privilegio de la primera silla en la orquesta. Educación física era insoportable, me sorprende que ninguno de los dos fueran asesinados en esa clase. Decidimos saltárnosla después de ese día. Cuando nos íbamos a casa, siempre había alguien fuera dispuesto a tirarnos piedras.

—Esto se prolongó durante una semana o así antes de que el director llamara a mis padres y a los de Nate a una reunión. Dijo que había rumores de que Nate y yo éramos homosexuales y les aconsejó que nos llevaran a un psiquiatra para que pudiéramos ser "curados". Y... Nate... él... él lo negó.

Horatio inclinó la cabeza, pensativo.

—Lo siento.

—Mis padres eran muy abiertos de mente, siempre les he estado agradecido por ello, pero no les dirigí la palabra durante una semana después de que me dijeron que tenía que romper con Nate. Ahora sé que sólo les preocupaban los moratones con los que venía de la escuela. Todavía tengo las cicatrices.

—Nate cambió de clases. Se metió en algunos problemas cuando le metió mano a una chica en Geometría, pero los rumores acerca de él se calmaron. Yo no iba a ocultar quién era yo, y Nate... tal vez él nunca fue quien yo creía que era. Se casó poco después de la graduación.

—Lo siento—repitió Horatio.

—Es cosa del pasado.

—Nadie debería tener que pasar por eso.

—No se puede hacer mucho al respecto ahora—Rick se encogió de hombros antes de ir a por otro vaso de agua—. Bueno... esa es mi historia.

Horatio dio un pequeño paso hacia la puerta antes de volverse hacia Rick.

—¿Has oído hablar del proyecto "It Gets Better"?

Rick asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco. —Sí. Soy miembro, de hecho.

El pelirrojo asintió y se acercó a la entrada, poniendo la mano en el pomo de la puerta antes de detenerse de nuevo.

—No intentaste... escapar de ello, ¿verdad? Si sabes lo que quiero decir...

—Todavía tengo las cicatrices—Rick repitió sus anteriores palabras.

—Lo siento.

—Vuelve a tu caso, Horatio.

—¿Vas a estar bien solo?

Rick suspiró.

—Todo pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Eso importa?

—Déjame creer que quizá sí.

Horatio estaba a punto de girar la manija de nuevo antes de detenerse.

—¿Por qué me contaste todo esto?

Rick se encogió de hombros.

—Ni yo mismo estoy muy seguro. Tal vez un poco de perspectiva. ¿Crees poder hablar por Blair ahora?

—¿Podrías tú?

—Tú eres más fuerte que yo.

—Espero que no creas que eres como ella.

—No estoy seguro de que sea muy diferente a ella.

El teniente pelirrojo entró en el pasillo antes de darse la vuelta rápidamente.

—Rick, si quieres tomar algo o cenar después de nuestro turno, estoy disponible.

—No crees que vaya a estar bien solo.

—Eso también ... y nunca realmente llegamos a conocernos como realmente somos.

—¿Pizza a las seis, te va bien?

Un suave pitido provino del bolsillo de Horatio a la vez que él asentía con la cabeza. Miró su teléfono.

Eric Delko (12:48: T estoy rescatando d Stetler. Eso y q Nat tiene una pista.

—Tengo que irme—suspiró Horatio, rápidamente embolsándose el teléfono—. Tienen un nuevo indicio.

—Cuídate.

—Hasta las seis.

—Hasta las seis.

**Fin.**


End file.
